FAQ
ACCOUNT AND AN IN-GAME PROGRESS: I have to pass the tutorial again after the loading. My previous progress has gone. What should I do? : If your platform is Android or iOS, first of all, check if you are logged in via Facebook: choose "Settings" and press "Login" or "Logout" (depends on what account you use: local or connected to Facebook one). If you still don't have your progress (or you use another platform), you should contact us through the in-game support and choose appropriate "Account issues" and "Progress disappeared" topics. Please, send your old account's ID and that you have a new one. If you don't remember your old ID, enter your old nickname and your guild's name. If you send a receipt of any purchase that you made in our email, it will expedite the process of searching. ---- Could I play with the same account on different devices? : It's possible if your devices have the same platform. We can't connect the accounts from different platforms, unfortunately. It's also possible to make a connection between Android and iOS accounts but only if one of them was created with Facebook. ---- Is it possible to reset my progress? : No, it's impossible. But you could create another account if your platform is mobile: choose "Settings" and press "Login" or "Logout" (depends on what account you used to have before: local or connected to Facebook one). You could also create another platform progress (for example, our official website: mighty-party.com). ---- I constantly lose my PvP matches. Why do my opponents are almost always stronger than me? : Matchmaking system selects your opponents, the might of which is either less or has an acceptable difference. But the might don't make all the difference always. Check out the #deck-help chat on our official Discord channel to see some advice from more experienced players about the deck-building and match strategy. ---- I can't change my nickname. Why? : Try to switch the in-game language to English and change your nickname again. ---- ---- PURCHASES: How does the VIP system work? Why doesn't my VIP become active after some purchases? : VIP becomes active after the VIP time purchase in the Shop. It's included in the separated offers and the gems' ones. Some offers include VIP points that increase the VIP level but doesn't activate it. The information with the amount is presented in the description of every offer. ---- I don't receive gems from the Mine anymore. Why? : The Gem Mine works only when VIP is active. VIP becomes active after the VIP time purchase in the Shop. ---- How could I make a refund for a purchase? : It's possible only with the help of a payment system that you use. ---- How could I cancel the subscription? : You can cancel a subscription in the IOS settings (Control/Itunes Store and App Store/open the Apple ID / Subscriptions) or in the Android settings (Open the menu Play Market/button in the left top corner / Subscriptions). ---- I have made a purchase and got no items. What should I do? : First of all, choose "Settings" and press "Restore", then reload the game. After that check your collection and resources, they should be replenished. If they don't, contact us through the in-game support and choose appropriate "Payment issues" and "Payment was debited, no reward received" topics. Please, send purchase transaction number from the receipt (it should come to your email from your payment system). ---- Why does the Rookies Summon get more expensive? : The price of this summon depends on the max league that you've reached. Along with this the higher price you get more cards. ---- ---- MODES: I still don't have access to some modes. Why? : It needed to reach a defined league to open some modes. Every player starts from League 30. The PvP mode victories bring the Fame points that provide to reach a more upscale League. Every next League has a lower number. League 1 is the most prestigious (except League GM). ---- Why do I have so weak heroes in the Pit mode? : Due to our mechanics, you could use every card from your collection only one time in the Pit. It's the core rule of the mode. With the weekly update of the Pit, all the collection will be available again. ---- Pit Bosses have too many HP. How can I kill them? : You could kill Pit Boss for a few attempts. The damage that you put is saved. After every attempt HP of the boss get less and your victory - closer. ---- Anyway, Pit Bosses are too strong. Is it possible to kill them all? : Yes, it's possible. But only some players have made it. Along with this, the rewards are very big! ---- How does the Dark Tower mode work? : You use all your collection in this mode. Every turn gives you 4 random heroes with the same rarity. To pass Dark Tower, you should win 7 times and not die more than a permissible number of times (shown in the left top corner). ---- New statues don't appear after some of my attacks on Philosopher's Stone in the Gold MIne mode. Why? : Due to our mechanics, the statues stop appearing after 12 attacks on the Philosopher's Stone in a turn. ---- ---- GUILDS AND TURF WARS: I can't send my troops after changing guilds. Why? : If you join the guild the second time during three days, access to the guild bonuses and troops sending will be restricted for 2 days. ---- Is it true that if I get too many penalties for changing guilds, the Turf Wars will be unavailable for me? : No, every penalty for the guilds' changing is the same, the access to the Turf Wars won't be closed. ---- Do I lose my heroes if I send them to attack? : No, you could use these heroes in other modes even if you sent them in Turf Wars. ---- Oh, no! I don't know why but I'm not a member of a guild anymore. What should I do? : There are a few reasons: #You were absent for more than 2 weeks that's why you were expelled automatically. #If your account was banned by mistake and then the access was returned, you are expelled automatically too. Contact our support team, we'll fix it. #Guild Master or Officer has expelled you from the guild. You could contact them through the private messages to know why. ---- I'm not a Guild Master of my own guild! How can that be? : The competences of Guild Master are transferred to another, more active player if you were inactive more then 7 days. ---- ---- QUESTS: Why is the quest "Summon Gods or Demigods 10 times" not counted? : To complete this quest, you should make ONLY the specified summons. The "Archers", "Nature", "Chaos" and other summonses that have the same price as "Demigods" won't be counted in this quest. ---- Why are the completed daily quests not counted by the event quest's counter? : For passing this stage of the event you need to complete only those daily tasks, which are not connected to Journey Bosses. That is why they are highlighted in another color in the list of your tasks. ---- Why is the quest "Buy 5000 elixir in the Shop" not counted? : To complete this quest, you should buy elixir ONLY in the Shop. The offer from Turf Wars screen won't be counted. ---- I have a quest that says I should, for example, defeat the Journey's boss but I've already defeated it. Why is this quest not counted at once? : The counter starts working only after you get the quest. You have to kill the Journey's boss again. ---- ---- BATTLE PROCESS AND REWARDS: Why don't the chests open at once? : The chest-opening system works differently on mobile platforms compared to the PC platform. Chests on the mobile platform have to be opened one at a time, whereas chests on PC can be opened all at once. The reason behind this is, that you can take your mobile phone everywhere with you, making it easier to access the game. To make up for this small inconvenience, there are more cards included in the chests of the mobile version compared to the PC version. ---- I haven't received a medal for some achievement. Why? : Unfortunately, some medals come with some delay. If medal is absent for a long time, please, contact our in-game support. ---- ---- SUSPICIOUS PLAYERS AND CHEATERS: I've opened the game and seen a message that says I was marked as a cheater. What should I do? : Please, contact our support team, we'll check your account and unblock it if this is a mistake. ---- I didn't use any cheats! My younger brother/friend/mom's side great-uncle installed something on my device and then my account was blocked. : Unfortunately, even if it's a fault of these people, you're the only one who's responsible for your account. We're sorry, but we can't unblock your account if the using of side programs/cheats were detected and confirmed. ---- I've met too strong opponent in the match. I suspect he's a cheater. What should I do to never meet him again? : You should contact us through the in-game support and choose appropriate "Cheater" and "Report a suspicious player" topics. Please, enter the nickname of this player and his/her ID (you could find it if you click on the opponent nickname during the match), the time of the match and the reason why you suspect him/her as a cheater. ---- ---- EVENT: All the players are discussing the new event but I have access only to the previous one. Why? : You probably mean the novice event. It becomes available for players from League 22. You have 5 days to complete it and 1 more to spend event resources in the event shop. The next event will be the same as the other players have. ---- Could I save the event resources of the current event for the next one? : No, the event resources disappear as soon as the current event finishes. Hurry up to spend it all! ---- ---- OTHER: How could I change my flag near the nickname? : You could make it if you contact us through the in-game support. Please, specify the flag that you'd like to have. ---- How could I make a full screen on the Steam platform? : Try press Alt and Enter after the game loading. If it doesn't help, choose Settings and please tick the box near the string "Fullscreen". ---- Why do my dialogs with players disappear? : The messages from other players are kept on a server for a month. After this period the messages are deleted. ---- I received the daily bonus for seven days but when I tried to get the next one the clicked rewards are gone. What's happening? : Your rewards aren't gone, don't worry. There's just not enough place to show all the daily bonuses. That's why when you click seven bonuses from the first string, next ones will replace it.